1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses such as MFPs and to systems including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses that have various functions including a copier, a scanner and a fax machine and are called multifunction devices or MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) have been widely used in offices or other places. Such image forming apparatuses have recently had an Ethernet (registered trademark) connect function, so that the image forming apparatus can perform various processes in cooperation with other image forming apparatuses.
There are proposed some methods that are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2000-148623 and 2004-112715 in order for plural image forming apparatuses to perform processes in cooperation with one another.
According to the method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-148623, an image forming apparatus compares its own software version information with software version information that is transmitted by another image forming apparatus. Then, the former image forming apparatus determines whether or not both the devices can be interconnected functionally according to the comparison result.
According to the method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-112715, it is first presented to a user whether or not a function connected/added to a network is provided to another equipment. When the user permits the provision, equipment within a connection range is notified of a novel equipment/function. When a connection permission application from the equipment of a party is received, a communication control part displays a picture for presenting whether or not the connection permission application is accepted to the user and when the user permits the connection, a connection permission response is transmitted to the equipment of the party and registered in connection permitted equipment information. Such a method is used to limit connection from other image forming apparatus or function provision to other image forming apparatus in accordance with the intention of a user of each image forming apparatus.
According to the conventional methods as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2000-148623 and 2004-112715, even if an image forming apparatus having a new function is newly added to a network including plural image forming apparatuses, a function level in the entire network is adjusted to a function level of the existing image forming apparatuses. Accordingly, the new function cannot be utilized sufficiently.